User talk:Flyfish159
Hi there! Welcome to our Claymore wiki and thank you for your contributions! I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A little help to get you started: * ' ' lets you see what other people are editing right this minute and where you can help. You can also check our community portal for things to do. * If you haven't already, create a user page about yourself. If you do, we'll be able to know you better as a member of our community. * If you have questions, you can ask in our forums or post a message on my talk page. * The ' ' can help you learn how to edit and how use the wiki tools. Our policies and guidelines can help you with putting those tools to good use and getting up to speed with our editing customs. I'm glad to have you here and look forward to working with you! -- Schlulou (Talk) 22:42, 5 December 2011 Hey I'm not admin of this wiki, or something (i'm the admin of Claymore Wiki in Spanish). Yes, Claymore New Wiki is a VERY good wiki, but they have their format and this wiki have his own. Please, don't upload the red symbols from that wiki, because they were made by Jamie for his wiki format, and this wiki use the symbols littles and in black color. Thanks. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 22:57, December 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm not an admin either, but I would like to persuade you not to change the symbols and portraits already posted in the Claymore page. I updated the symbols myself, and my source was the official databook. I got a hold of HQ scans and cut the images. Placing fan-made images in place of official images is simply illogical. True, some images aren't official, I made a few myself, but please keep the color and image size consistent. As much as I like the colored images you've posted, please update your images so that they are 100 x 100 px. This is so that the image would fit the table perfectly. What you are doing is messing up the format. Until you can do so, I shall revert the images to their original ones, so as to preserve the balance and format. Fermat's Last Theorem 23:43, December 9, 2011 (UTC)Fermat's Last Theorem Information Hi, it's me again. I just wanna to tell you this: PLEASE, DON'T use the information from Claymore New Wiki, because it is plagiarism. Also, for the former Claymores, use this template. José [ Mi discusión | Contribuciones ] 00:19, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Goodness... What on earth are you doing to this Wiki? To be brutally frank, your updates have been pointless and riddled with grammatical errors. They do nothing more than clutter this otherwise pristine Wiki. Do we really need a category for deceased characters? Also, there's already a category for "Special Attacks in Claymore," so why make another named "Techniques?" While I agree that some of those items listed in the aforementioned are more of fighting styles than actual techniques, one could simply edit the "Special Attacks in Claymore" page/category, correct? And the "Quote's?" Do you not even know when to use an apostrophe and when not to? Besides, is it truly necessary to create separate pages just for quotes ''when one could easily add them to character pages''? Fermat's Last Theorem 04:29, December 18, 2011 (UTC) : Re: this. I am criticizing your work. I merely state what I believe. I have informed Schlulou about this, and it will be up to him/her to decide how to proceed with your... "contributions." If he/she decides to keep them, then I will back off, but do not expect that I will stop correcting grammatical errors and whatnot. I do this not because I dislike you. I don't know you, and I have no interest in knowing you. I do this because I love the Wiki and would like to maintain a certain degree of order that I've known since joining it. Fermat's Last Theorem 05:17, December 18, 2011 (UTC)